Hal Gardner
Hal Gardner became Vice President after Charles Logan became President following the attack on Air Force One that incapacited John Keeler. Before Day 5 Prior to Day 5, Gardner regularly advised President Charles Logan, taking credit for the good ideas and letting Logan handle the bad ones. This led to distrust from Logan's inner circle, including Mike Novick and Martha Logan, who believed Gardner was trying to hijack the Presidency. Day 5 Gardner spent part of the day at an engagement in Salt Lake City. Gardner stepped in to advise the President midway through Day 5, urging the President to declare martial law by calling it a "curfew," so as to avoid asking Congress for permission. Concerned at the degree of influence Gardner seemed to have over Logan, Mike Novick and Martha Logan both took on stronger advisory roles, arguing against the martial law declaration. Shortly before the speech announcing the curfew, Gardner assured Logan that White House lawyers were looking over the legality of the curfew and hoped to defend him soon. Gardner put the Department of Homeland Security and ranking officer Karen Hayes in charge of CTU Los Angeles after the location was attacked with Sentox VX nerve gas. His reasons for doing so are unknown, but the action led Jack Bauer and Bill Buchanan to believe Gardner might be involved in the terrorists acts in some level. Later, Gardner was asked to authorize Wayne Palmer's entry onto Logan's Hidden Valley retreat. Shortly after he was let in, his car was attacked by masked men. Palmer was able to escape. Hal ran into Wayne as Wayne prepared to leave the retreat, asking him why he was there. Gardner assumes it is to see Charles Logan, but Wayne is not. Aaron Pierce lies and says that Wayne was giving him a memento. Gardner tells Wayne that his brother was a great man and a great President, one of the best ever, and seems to be passionately sorry that David is dead. He later brought it to the attention of Charles Logan, who seemed particularly disturbed by the news, because it was revealed that Logan was behind the days events in some way. After Logan put out a warrent for Jack Bauer, Gardner confronted him about it and went as far as to call Bauer a hero. Logan said he had evidence, but refused to show it to Gardner. Gardner left, suspicious of Logan. Gardner was brought in by James Heller for what Heller thought to be Logan's resignation. Logan, having regained evidence implicating him in David Palmer's murder, turned the tables on Heller, and asked him to resign. Heller was furious, and Gardner was in disbelief as he watched the Secretary of Defense escorted out. Upon the conclusion of Day 5, Charles Logan was arrested for his role in the assassination of David Palmer and the terrorist attacks of the day. After Day 5 Gardner was sworn in as President after Charles Logan was arrested for his involvement in the death of David Palmer and the sale of Sentox nerve gas to the separatists. Background information and notes * Nothing has been said on-screen about Gardner's presidency, as he is no longer President by the beginning of Day 6. It is not clear whether he opted not to run, or whether he ran and lost to Wayne Palmer. * The combination of John Keeler, Charles Logan and Gardner would have made for the only instance in American History where three different presidents served within one four year presidential term. Appearances Day 5 Gardner, Hal Gardner, Hal Gardner, Hal Gardner, Hal